The objective of this contract is to study closed-loop control of hand grasp by functional neuromuscular stimulation (FNS) is an environment outside the laboratory. The Contractor shall also investigate the feasibility of integrating wrist control, pronation and supination of the forearm, and elbow control into FNS hand grasp systems. These studies will be conducted, in part, in human subjects who have paralyzed upper extremities as a result of upper motor neuron lesions.